


[授权翻译]Believe (One More Time)

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kisses, M/M, School Reunion, True Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles和Erik在大学里曾经在一起，然后在毕业前夕痛苦地分手了。五年过去，他们在周末的班级聚会再次相遇。有人甚至蠢到了让他们在周末成为室友……</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Believe (One More Time)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Believe (One More Time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/907191) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



Believe (One More Time)   
作者：luninosity   
翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

  
  
  
正文:  
他们在夏天再次重逢。  
  
  
他们重逢在六月，五年之后的六月。  
  
  
他们重逢在一个过分炎热的夜晚，那是一个周六，黄色和蓝色的可笑气球包围了登记桌，旧日的学校色彩和人们所渴慕的乡愁在宾馆的空调气流之间盘旋。  
  
  
Charles望着Erik。Erik也同样望着Charles。  
  
  
Erik无法找到任何言语。  
  
  
五年前的音乐从舞厅里翻涌而出，伴随着笑声和略带绝望意味的五彩纸屑。有人很可能在潘趣酒(*)里加了料；这总是一项传统。(*注：潘趣酒——一种果汁饮料，有的会加碳酸水或苏打水，通常调味后在底部混有葡萄酒或蒸馏酒。)  
  
  
Erik有那么多话想说。然而他的呼吸在喉咙某处乱成一团，他无法说话，因为Charles在注视着他，他的脑袋仍然以那种让人恼火的可爱方式倾斜，像是带着审视；那件柔软的蓝色毛衣朝世界大声喊着“学院派！”，并且邀请着他人的指尖来探索那毛茸茸的织物；那是和五年前同样的深色头发，尽管很明显有人努力地控制，仍然有一缕头发向后面弹起。  
  
  
那双眼睛比毛衣还要蓝。不过并没有比他记忆中更蓝；不，他每天都看到那双眼睛，在从睡梦中醒来的之时。在他晚上闭上自己的眼睛之前。  
  
  
Charles有些生硬地站着，以一种Erik不记得的笨拙的方式。Charles总是关注礼节和仪表，但是这次……看起来不像是那样。Charles从来不会如此明白地向世界展示他的不安。  
  
  
这里已是千言万语，然后他们在试图逃脱的时候绊倒在彼此身上。惊讶。欲望，一如既往；那从来不是他们的问题。Erik感受到了一股陈旧而熟悉的恼怒：Charles有什么权利在这里表现尴尬？当Charles才是结束他们之间一切的那个人的时候？当Charles曾经不够勇敢、无法站出来为他们和他们在一起的权利而奋斗的时候？不羞耻吗？  
  
  
他意识到，他凝视了Charles太长的时间。  
  
  
所以最后还是Charles说出了第一个字，那是他的名字，说得非常温柔：“Erik.”  
  
  
“…Charles.”好吧，这可不是什么都别说。  
  
  
“你看起来……不错。”同样的优雅口音，来自牛津和纽约之间的某处，含糊、随着时间的过去变得迷离、平滑、优美。第一次听到的时候它让他嘴巴发干，那是在大一的生物课上，他随随便便就提供了一个绝妙的答案回应自视高人一等助教所提出的问题。他去那里只是为了上选修课，而Charles 显然是去致力于遗传学，他年轻、富有，并且尽可能地表现得用鲁莽以掩盖多年的被疏忽造成深埋的创伤。  
  
  
现在，创伤更多了。在他这边也是这样。  
  
  
Charles看着登记桌。桌子拒绝为他们的谈话提供任何帮助。“你……也住在这里吗？住宾馆里？”  
  
  
“我——是的。”  
  
  
“实际上，”Emma Frost观察着，姿态甜美地举起Erik的名牌，“你们两位共用一个房间。”巨大的钻石不容忽视地在她手指上闪烁着。  
  
  
Erik说，“什么？”因为他一定是听错了。  
  
  
“我们没地方用了。”她的微笑并没有恶意，但是带有热切的兴趣。“而且Charles,你妹妹说你不会介意的。”  
  
  
“噢，不，”Charles虚弱地说，“不，Emma, 听着，我不能——”  
  
  
“你当然能了。”  
  
  
“我们不想这样，”Erik同意道，即便他因为Charles提出反对时反应如此迅速，以及措辞如此自我中心，而感到了一点冒犯。我不能，的确。要是Erik也不想和他共用一间房呢？但是不，Charles甚至问都没问。Charles不会知道Erik想不想和他共一间房，而Erik现在决定他不想了，但是那不是问题所在，问题在于Charles就那么假设了，并且现在Erik想知道他自己是否应该回答好，仅仅用来证明他的观点。  
  
  
他又冒险向那双固执的蓝眼睛瞟了一眼。它们不同了，但是以一种他无法准确描述的方式。疲倦，在那些如海浪般的眼神之后，而且不知怎么被剥离了，就像被海洋侵蚀的骨骼。  
  
  
他发现自己忽然想问Charles如何应对过于寒冷的冬夜和夏天调的过高的空调。在他生活中是否有人会为他泡伯爵茶，多加一些糖，或者在实验室里过长的会议之后，把菠萝蜜饯藏在他桌子里，以应对他忘记吃东西的下午。  
  
  
“不，”，Charles这么说，他富于表现力的声音处在了恐慌的边缘，“你不明白，Emma, 我不能要求Erik来——来那么做，我不是——”  
  
  
那可真是太过了。  
  
  
“你真的那样反对一晚上和我共享空间吗？我从不知道你那么容易受到被吓到。或者我大概知道。”  
  
  
Charles的皮肤在雀斑底下变得苍白了，出于某些不太显而易见的原因。Emma,说来奇怪，怒视着他。就好像这里他才是有错的那方。Erik忽视了潜藏的不舒服的感觉：也许他就是错的那个吧。  
  
  
“不要紧。Charles, 你得和某人共一间屋子，我可以让Erik和Logan一起不过——”  
  
  
“我不是害怕你，”Charles对Erik说，“无论如何，你只会看到你想看到的。并且我们可以共享。”  
  
  
“Charles,”Emma说。  
  
  
“我确定。”他犹豫地笑着，弯曲而微带苦涩，“我们可以互相忍受一晚上，我相信。请给我钥匙，Emma.”  
  
  
她叹了口气。但是Charles仍然伸着手；她让步了。“一楼，当然了。从大厅沿着走廊往前走。需要什么就告诉我。”  
  
  
“当然了。”  
  
  
“你会不会来参加派对？”  
  
  
“不太想。”  
  
  
“噢，Erik。这才是重点，不是吗？叙旧？是啊，我想，在我们到房间里放下包之后。”  
  
  
Emma点头，接受了Charles的答案，然后挥手让他们离开。  
  
  
房间是……不完全正常的。Erik好奇地探索着。他总是对奇怪的建筑感到好奇；如果他没有进入工程界，然后有些并非有意地进入了政界，他怀疑他也许会成为一个建筑师。他拥有的爱好太多；那总是一个问题。  
  
  
他观察Charles,用他眼角的余光。Charles总是走得这么慢，如此小心谨慎地坐在床沿，每个动作都优雅但克制，尽可能地限制自己吗？  
  
  
插座看起来都处于奇怪的高度。家具看起来都被尽可能小心地设计成了不合常规的样子。那里只有一张床，那是他坚决不会考虑的,然而双人小沙发里隐藏了可拉开的床。他往洗手间里伸了一下脑袋，“…Charles?”  
  
  
“嗯？”  
  
  
“他们给了我们一间残疾人专用的房间，不是吗？”  
  
  
“厄…是的？”  
  
  
“奇怪。你会觉得他们该为真正需要的那些人保留这些房间……但是当时，Emma说他们空间不够用了，是不是？”  
  
  
床上没有传来回应。  
  
  
“Charles?”  
  
  
“嗯？对不起，我在……想事情。关于其他事情。我们应该出去交际吗？”  
  
  
“你真的在乎他们都怎么想你吗，在五年之后？”  
  
  
“难道你不在乎？”Charles朝他挑起一边眉毛，“你，Erik Lehnsherr, 史上最年轻的总统科学顾问，公开的同志平权积极分子？你不能说你甚至一点都不感兴趣，自己从这个房间里走出去然后看着他们全都转过头来。”   
  
  
“……那不公平。是的，我在乎，因为知晓度对事业是很重要的，Charles, 你知道的，如果你曾经想过——”  
  
  
“免了那些修辞吧，拜托。我听你做过那个演讲。”  
  
  
“然后你从来不倾听——等等，你听过？”  
  
  
“噢，Erik. 我的确会偶尔看看YouTube. 而且你说的没错，但是如果你能设法少疏远一些人你会更有说服力。现在是选举年，而当政治气候变化的时候你就会需要朋友了。很有可能。”  
  
  
“我认为你会懂得那些的。Charles Xavier,无所不知的社交名流。那些富人名人们的近况如何？”  
  
  
“我不知道。我和有用的那些人保持联系；但是很少是同一批。不过最近我忙于工作。正在努力回到那里，你懂得。我得和他们多叙叙旧。还有，是的，我很乐意走进那间屋子里，在今晚。我们能走了吗？”  
  
  
“我——叙旧？”他曾以为Charles完成了博士学位。很显然那就是他的计划：埋头于研究中，取得一个令人尊敬的教职，通过科学改变世界，同时隐藏起他自身难以为社会所接受的欲望。  
  
  
然而，那是不公平的。他知道的。Charles并不想主动地隐藏任何事；他只是简单地想消除对抗，想在肩负整个世界之前先安排他自己的生活，他的研究所和未来。  
  
  
他曾说，我们应该等待，在Erik求婚的那晚，因为毕业、快乐和自由而眼花缭乱，就像整个宇宙在他们两个之前闪闪发光，他们手拉着手。  
  
  
Erik也说了些话，作为回应。它们刻在了他心上。  
  
  
他再次看向Charles, 他坐在并无特色的被子上，在温和而舒适的旅馆房间里，于淡黄色的灯光之下。他当时那么愤怒。陷入爱河，遭受背叛，而且愤怒于Charles不想要他想要的东西，无论如何，不想他们与世界为敌。  
  
  
不知从哪儿来的，一个他五年前就应该产生的想法渗透到他脑海中。它这样说：你了解他的童年。了解他的创伤。了解他是如何躲避暗中的怪物。当你问出那个问题时，你知道你所要求的有多少吗？  
  
  
“Charles,”他说，然后他不确定应该用什么词接在那个名字之后，在他唇齿之间。  
  
  
“我们该走了，”Charles说，迫使自己站起来，“在所有人喝完潘趣酒之前。我想知道Sean和Alex设法在里头放了什么，在这场合下。”  
  
  
于是他们走出这间奇怪地容易进入的房间，沿着走廊向前，路过Emma Frost和她的接待委员会。Erik为Charles开门，出于冲动；Charles抬眼一瞥，看起来像是要说什么，摇了摇头。  
  
  
当他向里迈出一步时，他微笑着，几乎难以察觉，私密并不是针对其他任何人。Erik看着，感觉到他的心脏在胸膛之内完成了一次复杂的扭曲。  
  
  
他想知道那微笑背后的原因。他想看到Charles再次微笑。  
  
  
那个想法很刺激，充满光荣而且无可争辩，这是个不能否认的事实：他想念那微笑足有五年之久。  
  
  
除开并不是那微笑。并不是这个特定的表情。这不是一个他所知的表情。  
  
  
Charles找到了一张靠近门的桌子，然后带着痛苦的表情坐进了一张直背的椅子。“应该没关系；我不打算待太久。”  
  
  
“你……不打算？”  
  
  
“恐怕传奇般的派对时光确实已经被我抛到身后了。我并不反对酒精，请注意。但是我不会再表演酒桶倒立（*）了，如果你是在担心今晚的室友状况的话。”（* 注：Keg Stand——啤酒桶上表演的一个热门的喝酒惯例。最普遍的形式就是参与者抓住啤酒桶的把手，其他人扶着他/她倒立在半空，以便让这个人在倒立的同时喝到桶里的啤酒。）  
  
  
“不是，”Erik说。他胸膛中有些东西在发痛。“不，我不是。我——Charles, 我从来不介意照顾你。你有时也为我这样做。而且第一次——你第一次亲我的时候你是喝醉了，还有——”  
  
  
“多谢提醒。”  
  
  
“不，我是说……”他放弃了。反正，Charles又没在看他。他凝视着外面的人群，他们跳着贴身舞，喝着酒，开着派对，就好像他们从没离开过大学，好像他们一直在期盼着这样最后一个晚上，来重温他们当年最好的时光。  
  
  
Charles那时候喝醉了，他们第一次接吻的时候。那是在Charles自己的生日派对上，实际上,当时的目标似乎是让那双蓝眼睛尽可能地喝醉，然后看看它们会愿意和谁亲热。Erik被邀请了，因为很显然校园里每个人都被邀请了。他因为太多轮的伏特加和抽水马桶错过了回家的车，正在小心谨慎地绕过一群派对常客去房子的后门，不得不接受在黑暗中步行穿过镇子，对这个夜晚、传说中的主人以及他周围每个人的愚蠢感到模糊的失望。  
  
  
一只手捉住了他的手肘，一双蓝眼睛看进他的眼睛里，Charles感兴趣地说，“哦，我不认为我认识你。你真是漂亮，那双眼睛颜色迷人，是种少见的基因组合，我能亲你吗，今天是我生日，你知道的，”而当温暖的嘴唇准确地落在他自己嘴上时，Erik惊讶得不能动了。  
  
  
Charles第一次是喝醉了，没错。但是第二次，在早晨，当他们穿着衣服醒来，在Charles床上互相交缠，记忆涌来，逃到楼上，酒醉的象棋比赛，笑声，Charles靠着Erik的肩膀打盹儿，Erik不知道该怎么做，不习惯任何人说他漂亮并且在酒精影响下还几乎在象棋中打败他，如此直率和大方地触碰他，如此确信Erik不会伤到他……  
  
  
他打算整晚都保持清醒，以防楼下的派对变得甚至更加刺耳，或者客人们试图闯入时。Charles门上有锁，并且很可能没有人清醒到能够操作它。但是至少。当他在这里的时候，不允许任何人打扰那双熟睡的蓝眼睛。  
  
  
他醒来的时候那双蓝眼睛离他自己的眼睛只有几英寸，欣然地研究他，“你早晨甚至更加完美了，”Charles说，“你真的在这里呆了一整晚，而且你还留着我的衣服，我觉得我们在棋盘上还需要再复赛，而且我还觉得我想再亲你一次，”然后Erik说“你在早上总是这么多话吗”，Charles亲了他，带着笑。  
  
  
他是认真的，所有的话，就在刚才。  
  
Sean和Alex跑过来，从房间另一头就发现了他们。他们几乎和Moira撞上，她除开是Charles在他之前的恋人，还是Erik认识的最明智的人之一，而且是他能忍受的少数几个之一；她向他投来一道奇怪的目光，然后用手臂搂住Charles.“真高兴你能来！”  
  
  
“是的，”Sean说，“我们也很高兴，”Moira带着生动的笑容抬头看他，然后再次拥抱了Charles，“你过得怎么样？”  
  
  
“勉勉强强。再过一年。我已经在和哥伦比亚大学谈论工作邀请的问题了，虽然没有得到任何保证，当然了……CIA那边怎么样？”  
  
  
“机密，”Moira高兴地说，“但是食物很糟糕。我…没想到你会在这里和…好吧，你好啊，Erik。”  
  
  
Erik换了一个站立姿势，喃喃地说，“你好。”  
  
  
“哦，我们没在一起。我们只是……住得很近。暂时的。Alex,过去很久了，你还在和那个青少年心理咨询项目打交道吗，或者……”  
  
  
“我拿到了学位，”Alex骄傲地说，“心理学的。帮助问题儿童。我是个超级英雄。”  
  
  
“是的，你的确是。”当Charles这么说的时候，他是真诚的。大方地。  
  
  
“所有人都知道你在忙什么，”Sean对Erik说，“成为名人的感觉如何？”  
  
  
有很多他可以给出的答案。例如他对Charles使用的老一套回答，他是真正地相信那个：他自己的曝光率赋予平权事业以权威，赋予所有期待着再也不会为他们爱上的人受到迫害的男人和女人以权威。那很重要。那是意义重大的。他有着影响力。  
  
  
他看了一眼那双蓝眼睛。“我很幸运。”  
  
  
Charles把一只手放在他前臂上，似乎是不假思索的。“不用谦虚。你让自己成为了一个楷模。而且你的热情……它能鼓舞人心，Erik。”  
  
  
所有人都看向Charles，因为那些话。Charles耸耸肩。“我犯错的时候偶尔也能承认。”  
  
  
“不，你不能。”Moira踩了Sean的脚，太晚了。Alex窃笑。  
  
  
“我的确只是说了偶尔。”Charles把手从Erik手臂上放下来。温暖却依旧停留着。Erik立刻就想要那只手再放回去。“而Erik值得被认可。我一直那么相信。”  
  
  
“我想和你说话。”Moira说。“跳舞吗？”  
  
  
“不了，”Charles说，礼貌但是无可争辩地，“但是我认为Sean会的，如果你开口问。Sean?”然后不知怎么Moira和Sean就到舞池里去了，Alex放弃了闲聊，跑开去对长期饱受折磨的果汁潘趣酒做一些更加邪恶的事情，而Erik和Charles就被单独留下了。  
  
  
Erik感觉到某种不平衡。那甚至不是潘趣酒的错。他一点都没喝。  
  
  
他在Charles旁边坐下，试着偷看那双热带海洋般的眼睛。Charles又带上了那个古怪的微笑，也许是悲伤的，留恋的，或者顺从的。他不知道应该对那个微笑说什么。  
  
  
他同样想知道为什么似乎每个人看到Charles都那么激动，为什么每个人都不惊讶于他还在学校里，仍然没有改变科学代言人的形象，为什么在所有人中是Emma Frost突然跳出来提出给他找一张更加舒服的椅子。有一些Erik不知道的事情发生了。这让他困扰。  
  
  
其他人过来找他们，一次一个，两个或一群，大量地涌向Charles的椅子。Hank McCoy, 结束了他的外科医师实习期。Gabrielle, Charles的另一位前女友。漂亮而娇小的Angel, 不是他的前女友但不管怎样还是亲了Charles, “因为我当时从来没这么做过。”  
  
  
她现在是专业的舞蹈演员了。百老汇还有其他等等。她带着玩笑般的不认真的意图朝他微笑。Erik朝下看，注意到他的手已经握成了拳。  
  
  
在经过几小时的闲聊和拒绝被拉进舞池之后，Charles在他的硬椅子里改变着位置，然后发出了一声噪音，让Erik迷惑的心在原地蹒跚。  
  
  
“Charles——你是不是——”  
  
  
“我很好，抱歉——刚意识到Emma是对的，她会喜欢那个——哦，见鬼，好疼。对不起，我想我现在得离开了，你想的话可以留下……”  
  
  
“什么地方痛？Charles, 发生什么了？”  
  
“只是我坐得太久了，而有时候我的背不是——我不认为这张椅子很喜欢我，仅此而已。如果你愿意帮我站起来，我自己就能回到房间里去。”  
  
  
“如果我——”他用手臂环绕他因为疼痛而紧张的肩膀，“你需要我背你吗？”  
  
  
“不，没关系，我当时想要走进来而且我也打算走着出去……不过还是应该带上手杖的……”  
  
  
Erik差点没把他掉下去。“手杖？”  
  
  
Charles笨拙地扭头对上Erik的眼睛。对双方来说这都是一次困惑的会合。“好吧，我知道在我登记的时候你没注意到，但是说真的，我不知道为什么我选择的支撑物会得到那么戏剧的反应。你在指望什么？轮椅吗？那是整整三个月之前了。”  
  
  
“那——那——Charles, 发生了什么？”  
  
  
迷惑化为震惊，然后是理解，到此为止。“哦，Erik，我以为你听说了。好吧。我不知道我为什么那么以为，实际上。我很抱歉。我——”  
  
  
“Charles Xavier!”  
  
  
他们都转过身，Erik坚决把手臂放在原地。  
  
  
“Sebastian”, Charles回应道，文明地。  
  
  
Sebastian Shaw上下打量他。“他们让你从康复中出来了，为了这个？”  
  
  
“它叫做物理治疗，”Charles说，然后小声补充，“笨蛋。”Erik忍住了笑，不顾所有的情绪的荒谬的存在。物理治疗？康复？而且Charles只能勉强走路……  
  
  
一个可怕的想法在他头脑中开始成形。他现在还只有一个模糊的轮廓。但是它很恐怖。  
  
  
“而且你再次让Erik捆在你身边了。你是怎么做到的，Charles？我无法想象你现在在床上还能像过去那么好。或者说Erik享受和瘸子在一起？我真是从来没猜到过。”  
  
  
某人几乎是带着愤怒咆哮着，Erik发觉。那是他自己。“别理他。”  
  
  
“就像你做的那样，你是说？”Sebastian摇头。“在那场车祸之后，我们都想知道。因为你们当时那么亲密什么的。但是没有人听到过你的消息，Erik.太过忙于告诉世界这是错的，以至于不顾你的男友是死是活。”  
  
  
他突然感受到了脚下的地面在倾斜。  
  
  
Charles可能会死。一场……车祸。而他永远不会知道，因为他如此坚决地封锁自己，彻底避免提及那个名字，那些雀斑，棋盘和蓝眼睛。  
  
  
他们现在可以说是有观众了。人们带着残忍的好奇心在围观。而他得做些什么，得说些什么，他现在必须在这里支持Charles，很显然此时他失败了——  
  
  
“Sebastian,” Charles冷静地说，“同样也没人听到过多少你的消息。而你从自己的公司被解雇了——而且，说真的，拥有一家脱衣舞夜总会我就不评价你了，但是被抓到用相机骚扰你自己的雇员，那真是可悲——而且向我祈求工作，好吧。如果污蔑我的性能力让你对自己感觉更好，请务必继续。”  
  
  
“你——”Sebastian看起来是被噎得说不出话了。“我从没像你祈求过——”  
  
  
“不，你申请了一个……是一个行政助理的职位？秘书工作？……在Sharon实验室设备，它属于Xavier公司，而且刚好是以我母亲的名字命名的，如果我给他们打一两个电话，我怀疑董事会可不会太喜欢。我不喜欢这么做，你懂得，但是我会的，为了你。”  
  
  
人群中传来低语声。还有些稀稀拉拉的掌声。人们记得Sebastian。  
  
  
Erik也会鼓掌的，但是他正在用一只手臂支撑着Charles，而他身体的其他部分敬畏着。  
  
  
“至于我在床上好不好，”Charles继续，“并不是说它和你有任何关系，但是……”他深呼吸，向旁边一瞥，然后Erik确切地知道将要发生什么，即使他不敢相信。“我想，我让Erik完全满意。”  
  
  
然后Charles吻住了他。  
  
  
Charles吻了他，在公众场合，所有人都能看得一清二楚，不害羞的，厚脸皮的，尝起来稍微有点像果汁潘趣酒，但是角度不够完美，还有照相机在闪烁，观众在吹口哨，一只手环绕在Erik的颈后，把他拉得更近，Erik吸入他的气息，他的味道，然后深入着想要更多。  
  
  
他爱着Charles，他一直都是，并且他想永远沉溺其中。  
  
  
Charles的腿不堪重负地放弃了。Erik接住了他，用双臂把他迅速拉起来，让他双脚离地就像公主抱的最佳定义一样，他们越过门槛，然后又亲了他一次，嘴唇迅速地碰触带笑的嘴唇。  
  
  
Charles把头放在Erik肩膀上，并且像王者一般挥手。人群的喝彩声更高了。  
  
  
“好了，”Erik宣布道，“我们现在要离开了。”然后他们这样做了。  
  
  
回到安静的房间了，他小心地把Charles放在床上。在他身边坐下，让他们手指相缠，不情愿放开，不知道在隆重动作带来的第一轮激动退却之后该说什么，余波中残存着空虚的犹豫。  
  
  
简单的事情，他想。他应该总是在说的那些话。“我想帮忙。如果你让我帮的话。我能做些什么？”  
  
  
Charles稍微笑了笑。“来这里？”  
  
  
Erik在床上小心翼翼地紧挨着他伸出手。他听到了叹气声。“我是说抱着我。我背痛。很痛。”  
  
  
“我很抱歉。”他迅速靠近，用一只手臂环绕那个较小的身形，那是如此紧密，熟悉而且心爱的。过了一小会儿，他开始尝试性地按摩他在那蜷曲的肌肉中感觉到的紧张。Charles喘着气。  
  
  
“对不起——”  
  
  
“不，那很好，感觉像——”  
  
  
“我能为你按摩吗？”   
  
  
一只蓝眼睛朝上偷看他，测量他的诚恳度，闪烁着认同。“是的，我想你可以。谢谢。”  
  
  
“Charles，发生了什么？”他坐起来，为了正确地动作。凝视他自己的手触碰Charles的背。  
  
  
“车祸……”Charles听起来昏昏欲睡，随着Erik手的动作。他忍不住想脱下那件毛衣；那会让事情变得容易，但是他不确定他有权要求。“我从学校回家……晚上……醉酒的司机……他在撞上我之后撞上了路灯。撞死了。”  
  
  
Erik想说这是罪有应得，但是Charles大概不会欣赏它。他停顿了，犹豫不决；过了片刻，减弱了的英国口音继续下去。“至于我，好吧，它可能会更糟的。我的脊椎低位骨折，我的腿……他们不确定我还能走路。但是我想。”  
  
  
他的如此坦率。就好像没有数月折磨人的疼痛和复原，还有这些话语背后的努力。  
  
  
他早些时候嘲笑Charles害怕。他一无所知。Charles是整个世界上最勇敢的人。整个宇宙里。  
  
  
Charles发出几乎是笑声的声音，蒙在枕头里。“我告诉自己我会走进班级聚会，没有任何帮助。我猜我做到了。”  
  
  
“你真是不可思议，”Erik说。  
  
  
“我不是。我曾经愤怒过……在很长一段时间里。但那什么都没有改变。他仍然死了，我在情况很糟的时候仍然需要轮椅，而有时候我厌恶它。但是我今晚走进这里，我在所有人面前亲吻你，而且我告诉你是对的，因为你就是。关于我。关于我当时害怕了。现在也是。我不想和你分享房间因为我不想你可怜我。对不起。”  
  
  
“……为了什么，”Erik说，在一刻的震惊之后，一旦他能说出话来。“亲吻我？我想吻你。我从未停止过想要吻你。并且如果我要可怜任何人那也许是Sebastian Shaw.你有这种无情的特性，Charles，我从不知道。”  
  
  
“我想我学会了一些。”Charles叹气。“我不想开口问，但是你能不能找一下我的维柯丁（*）？在侧面的口袋里，一小包。”（* 注：Vicodin：维柯丁，一种止疼药。）  
  
  
“这里。”他同样也提供了水。他不知道还能尝试什么。什么可能会被接受。Charles亲了他，但那只是一种姿态，出色并且带有挑衅的。而且Charles现在听起来如此疲惫。  
  
  
他接过了水，当Charles递还给他的时候。他把它放在床头桌上。然后他谨慎地关上灯，下滑到床上，以便让他们能在不彻底的黑暗中面对面，然后握起Charles的手。“我不是对的。当时，或者今晚。我很抱歉，Charles。”  
  
  
这让他得到了一个眨眼，眼睫毛受惊的闪烁就像风中的乌云一样。他们身下宽阔的床铺非常柔软。“Erik——”  
  
  
“我道歉不是因为你受伤了，不是因为我感觉内疚或者因为你先道歉了。”他的拇指在他心爱的手背上缓缓抚过。重温一切形状，骨骼，肌腱和长着雀斑的皮肤。  
  
  
“我道歉是因为我的自私，第一次的时候。我只想着我是多么想和你在一起，想向世界证明我和你在一起多么骄傲，想进行一切斗争……但是我从来没问过你，你是否想结婚。而且即使我没有问过……你也没有说不。你要求我等待，等你完成研究生的学业，等到你感觉安全……我应该听你的。我很抱歉。”  
  
  
“Erik，”Charles再次喊道，在夜晚靛蓝的色调中眼睛显得极大。房间里朦胧，隐秘并且昏暗，单单只为他们两人而建，还加上所有那些枕头。  
  
  
“嘘。我还在道歉。今晚，你亲我的时候……那是完美的，Charles。你，还有我……并且那和剩下的世界无关，无关原因，那不是一个声明——我是说那是一个声明，那当然是，那是你的声明，但是我亲了你，那是关于我们的。我五年前向你求婚是因为我爱上了你，我无法忍受失去你的念头。但是我的确失去过你。我可能会失去你因为——而我从未停止过爱你。我很抱歉我没能每天都这么告诉你。”  
  
  
Charles紧握他的手，非常牢固。低声地回应，“Erik？”  
  
  
“……嗯？”  
  
  
“你从来没有失去过我。”  
  
  
“我——”  
  
  
“我想我学到了一些，关于隐瞒的东西。”那如同午夜海洋一般的注视非常清晰，踏实，以及肯定。“我学到我不想那样做了，再也不想。我还在这里。我在这里而且我又能走路了，好吧，马拉松的距离是不行了，但是我能——而且我知道我想要什么，我想要你。我爱你。我们能不能——”  
  
  
“……再试一次？”  
  
  
“是的？”  
  
  
Erik只用了很短的时间考虑了这个建议。然后他说，“Charles？在你说任何话之前，我爱你。”  
  
  
“我也爱你。你要说的是什么？”  
  
  
“你又能走路了，再一次……并且你说你想要我……你还告诉了我们毕业班上的每个人你始终在床上让我满意……”  
  
  
“所以？我同样打算很快向你证明那个事实。如果不是今晚，就是明晚。”  
  
  
“只要你不疼的话就可以。但是我想问你一个问题。你能坐起来吗？”  
  
  
“是的，但是为什么……”  
  
  
“因为。”他从床上滑下来。单膝跪地。抬头仰望。Charles发出一声喘息，用没有支撑身体的手捂住嘴，掩住了声音。“Erik，你不是在……”  
  
  
“我就是在。”他深吸一口气。“我上次没有恰当地向你请求。所以我现在向你请求。我知道那不会容易，我们得想想怎么处理，你在学校我在华盛顿，也许我有时候可以远距离办公，我保证如果你愿意的话我们这次能一起解决它，我会倾听你真正想说的，我会在所有你要求的时候给你按摩，而且我非常想和你做爱，我们同样会解决这个，我们可以做所有这一切，我们可以一起做任何事，而且如果你愿意和我一起走上红毯将是我的荣幸。Charles，我爱你。你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
  
  
“Erik,” Charles说，因为震惊而用力地抓住他的手，用力向回拉，并让他站起来，直到他们最终跌落在床上，在彼此怀抱中他们感到快乐而安全，“我愿意！”  
  
完。


End file.
